A Glimmer of Fire
by ShipSails
Summary: So I have started another Lorikki fic, hopefully this one will be longer!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the start of the new fanfic with Lorikki, my favourite ship of WR. Enjoy! Review and do post storylines you'd like to see! :)**

**So we're starting from episode 21 but it won't be the same as the last time**

* * *

_NIKKI'S POV:_

"D'ya fancy going for a drink later?" I asked, raising my eyebrow trying not to sound cheesy. Just two mates going for a drink. Mates, that's all we are.

Lorraine turned to look at me, and she opened her mouth looking shocked... and offended. Clearly my intentions were all too obvious I meant more than friends. Crap.

"Never mind, it's just a though" I tried not to sound disappointed, I shouldn't after an eventful day - Jodie Allen got into Uni. I turned to leave through the door, grabbed my navy blue trench coat and made my way to the PRU. It was about 4 in the evening now, and on my travels I saw a couple of students who needed... encouraging, to leave the school premises. Funnily enough, students here respected me, thank God. If they didn't I'd never be able to control the likes of the Barry's. As I quickly entered the PRU, flustered after the embarrassing incident with Lorraine and grabbed my black bag that I swung loosely over my shoulder. It was cold outside, a freezing February that didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon - that's the UK for you. Rain and wind, no warmth. The place where the Sun was only a newspaper. I sighed as I climbed onto the freezing rough, brown leather seats of my dark blue 4x4.

I quickly fumbled my door open to my small flat and dumped the papers to mark on the coffee table to do later and switched the kettle on. I wondered what this meant for me and Lorraine while I sipped my tea while marking papers, are we in the awkward section between friends and lovers? Am I friend-zoned? Or will she just ignore me and drive me mad. Past experiences tell me I'll go mad, but Lorraine's the kind of woman to be straight with you (pun not intended). After the final paper belonging to Rhiannon was marked, I sank back into my black armchair and flipped on the soaps even though I wasn't even paying attention. Could I even talk to Lorraine about this? Dismiss the awkward event and carry on?

_LORRAINE'S POV:_

My leather seats did nothing to help keep me warm, they were as cold as the air outside of my luxurious car. When I arrived at my large, modern home, I slid out gracefully of my car and glided to my sofa. Does Nikki have feelings for me? Did she mean friendly drinks? I don't know anymore. I know she's gay but, I never thought she went for the likes of me. Well we have work tomorrow, and a meeting with Michael and Tom so I'll have to see her. I'll try to read her but she's always expressionless! I'll have to find my way through the darkness and mysteriousness of Nikki Boston. How do you find way through darkness? Well the answer is simple. Bring in light.


	2. Chapter 2

The last chapter was more of a set-the-scene chapter. So hopefully this will be more of a longer read

* * *

NIKKI'S POV:

I sat there twiddling my black biro pen while Michael rambled on about the PRU. I should be listening, but it's the beginning of the day, however the PRU is "my baby" as Lo had said. I really should start paying attent-

"So Nikki what do you think about this?" Tom, Lorraine and Michael were all staring at me as I looked up from my pen. I think Lorraine could tell I wasn't listening.

"About the exam for the PRU pupils in a few months?" Lorraine added. I began to nod, I honestly think the PRU pupils will do OK, maybe some of them need more help but that doesn't matter.

"I think it's a good idea. Great." I mused. Michael began to nod and turned to whisper something in to Lorraine's ear and she began to nod. I heard mutterings of: "Exams" "budgets" "cuts" "change". I began to drift back to my train of thoughts. Lorraine wasn't showing any signs of _interest_ in me. No staring, smiling or touching. Just nothing! An extinguished flame. The meeting drowned out and I started packing up as Michael began to fall back into his office chair and began typing while Tom went off to prepare for his lesson and Lorraine went off to be Lorraine. I began to make my way to my expected empty office.

I entered to find Lorraine sat on my desk looking quite... beautiful. I wanted her so bad.

"Hey Nik." Lorraine walked over to me in her black and pink lacy dress, her blonde waves falling down her back while her eyes shone like light sapphires.

"Hi" is all I can say.

"Look in the meeting I have so many plans for this place that Michael disapproved of." Lorraine began into her speech. All I could do is stare at her lightly glossed, strawberry scented lips. "I need to use your computer to access school files so I can make them in to a presentable argument for him to read" Lorraine nodded towards my computer.

"That's fine, Tom and I are teaching all day so you'll be on your own." I began to walk to the door and nodded at Lorraine who was now relaxing in the black office chair. She smiled at me back. That smile brought me a euphoria that made me feel like my blood was fire coursing through my veins. I've never felt so alive.

**(-)**

****LORRAINE'S POV:

"Look Nik, there's so many plans for this place and I think Michael will see the right way. I know I'm right" the students had all gone home and the sun was setting, giving a nice glow into Nik's now empty office. Just us two. "We're the ones to make these plans reality" my hand was on her cheek, her eyes glowing in the sun.

"But what if-" I kissed her. Her kiss was like adding fuel to the fire - more power. I fell on to Nikki as she fell back on to the desk, pushing papers off of the desk and felt her gasp as she broke away for air. I simply smiled at my now gloss-less lips. Nikki pulled my face up to meet hers as I sat up and straddled her. The sun warming our skins. Our extinguished flame now alive and burning as bright as the setting sun outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: M rated chapter. I haven't and won't update very much for a while because of mock exams. I will do when I can. Keep reading and review - it makes me want to do it more!**

* * *

NIKKI'S POV:

Lorraine and I stumbled through the front door, reluctantly breaking for 2 seconds to get in the front door. As soon as the front door shut, we looked each other up and down and then began kissing passionately as I pushed her against the wall which made her gasp sexily. I bet her lip and then began bending down to her neck while holding her waist, pinning her to the wall as her hands crept up my back and to my shoulders so she pulled me to her. Her gasp frequency increased as I gave the occasional nibble on her neck and ear lobe.

I felt Lorraine's knees go weak, so to avoid us doing this on her floor, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs round me, which caused her short dress to scrunch up her legs. The door in her room was already open and I threw Lo down on her luxurious bed. Quickly, I pulled off her pink and black dress and threw it on to the floor. When my head hit her breast Lo gasped with sexual desire. I inserted one, two and three fingers.

"Oh... Nikki, I can't... Uh" Lo gasped and moaned until she came. As she came she began spasming and clutching Nikki towards her. Her body was burning in orgasm.

* * *

LORRAINE'S POV:

That was... amazing. I love Nikki so much and the sex very much verified it. I watched Nikki drift off to sleep and soon I joined her. The sleep extinguished the burning of orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**So currently, my mocks are going ok - Bs and As and the odd A*. However, my mentality is "Im tired, and moody and feel crap" so Im sorry but my feelings are going to affect this so um yeah. I will try to make Nikki and Lorraine stay similar to WR rather than go OOC in the fanfic and I will try and be original with story-lines**

* * *

LORRAINE'S POV:

I was awoken by Nikki nuzzling my neck, sweet nips and lips slipping at my neck as I sighed and tossed to face her. The lips met mine and thankfully, Nikki wasn't a victim to morning breath.

The room was glowing with the rising sunlight which bounced off the white walls and onto the oak floor and bed. The white sheets also reflected the light making the room warm and nice to wake up to. Across the room, my make-up stand and mirror reflected back the picture-perfect scene of Nikki and me waking up on our first morning together.

"Morning Lo" Nikki smiled as she finished her morning greetings with a kiss on my forehead.

"Mmm... morning" I breathed, "What time is it?" I placed my hand on Nik's shoulder and pulled myself up to see the clock, 7:00am on a Friday morning. Plenty of time. I flumped back on to my bed on to the comfy white pillow that cradled my head. My blonde waves that were cascaded onto the white pillow needed some serious tending to if I wanted to go into work as cared for as I usually do.

"Fancy a shower?" Nikki murmured while circling my stomach with her index finger. I smiled as I pulled myself towards her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. I quickly slipped out of bed and pulled Nikki into the shower.

The black and white bathroom was clean and shiny when I entered, Nikki being dragged behind me. The hot jet streams of water crashed down onto our body as Nikki's tongue began exploring my mouth. I fell into her arms, my legs melted by the steam and by love.

NIKKI'S POV:

Lorraine emerged from upstairs dressed in her beautiful white sheer blouse accompanied with a black pencil skirt and heels.

"You look beautiful" I greeted her by hugging her at her waist and nuzzling into her neck which smelt of her perfume, the fragrance was so strong it singed my nose - but I didn't mind.

"Shall we go then?" she turned her head towards me. Reluctantly, I nodded as she walked out the door but then stopped halfway to her car to un-wrinkle my blue jumper which was paired with black trousers and boots. Then we got into her cool-as-ice leathered car which sped us to Waterloo Road for another day with the PRU students. Lorraine pulled into a space as far away from Christine's and Michael's black car, the parking lot was empty. I gave Lorraine a quick kiss on her smoothly balmed lips. The quick kiss grew. Urgently. Picking up pace. Before we knew it, it was like we were in her room again. I pulled away as Lorraine looked into my pleading eyes and answered my desperate thoughts.

"Hold that thought for tonight" she winked as I smiled and sighed at the fact I'd have to wait a good 8 hours before I could have my thoughts answered by actions rather than words. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked into the school as I watched Lorraine lock her car and strutted over to whatever she does as a benefactress. Does she just walk about the place and act all perfect? Probably, that's Lo.

I entered the pin code to the PRU and dumped my stuff on my desk and sighed. Now to pass the slow 8 hours that would be so slow it would hurt. The pain would probably cause me to be lethargic and have no mood for sass from a certain Mr...

"Barry Barry sit down!" I shouted, 8:30 and already shouting at the top of my voice... great way to start the day Nikki.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: SPOILER FOR SERIES 9:**** Ok so basically in episode 7 Nikki's estranged daughter Eve joins WR,.another storyline with Nikki! YAAY! Although I do wonder if Lorikki will be mentioned**

**However, I do still feel annoyed and not in the mood so yeah...**

**This is where I break your hearts everyone. Plsdonthateme3**

* * *

NIKKI'S POV:

The day passed so slowly. Like a small child waiting for Christmas, I sat there at my desk with my chin balanced on my hand while the kids got on with the work I set (a project on their aspirations for after sixth form/college). Oh how I longed to be with Lorraine, I don't mind where, aslong as we're alone. I'm pretty sure I'll get some tonight. I sighed with a smile and leaned back into my chair as Barry Barry strided, quite cockily with a smug smile on his face, to me and dumped several pieces of paper on my desk.

"Here y'are miss" Barry said clapping his hands together and then tapping his foot. I sat there blankly, still thinking of Lorraine. "Earth to Boston?" Barry taunted and then clapped his hands infront of my face which brought me to attention. "What do you want Barry?" his anger mad me burn with rage! I don't understand, teenagers are usually withdrawn, not arrogant and... an idiot. No words came to describe how self-absorbed Mr Barry Barry was and as the old English teacher of Rochdale Waterloo Road, that is saying something.

"Just thought I'd hand my work in." he smiled smugly as he leaned back on to his left leg, folded his arms and began to whistle as if he were the most innocent lad in Greenock.

"No one else is even close to finishing theirs, so clearly yours isn't finished. Go and add more to it, I'm sure you've missed plenty of things." I slided the papers along my desk into his hands and he strided off in a huff. I stared back up at the clock, nearly 12:00, nearly lunchtime! The bell piercingly rang which instilled urgency to me. "Right you lot go and have a good lunch break! I want you all back here after the bell sharp! No skiving off into the bathroom Rhiannon Salt or you will be sent to Miss Mulgrew's office!" I said sternly.

"What so she can take more pics and send them to Darren?" Barry sniggered.

"That Barry is over, now go and have lunch!" Rhiannon didn't notice the snide remark. I quickly grabbed my bag and left my paper-work to find Lorraine.

I turned the corner of the main corridor to find Lo walking into the hall as her curls shimmered and bounced with her elegant steps. I quickly looked through the window to see the hall was empty except from Lorraine and quickly followed her inside. With urgnecy, I caught up with her as she walked across the hall and hugged her from behind her waist and started kissing her neck, "I really can't wait until tonight" I used my hands to spin Lorraine round so I could kiss her lightly cherry glossed lips. She broke away, leaving me frustrated. "Nik," she smiled placing her hand on my cheek, "I have a meeting with Michael and the board of Governors in 20 minutes, we have no time!"

I pulled her towards the cupboard in the corner of the hall. "You sure about that?" I asked rhetorically. I locked the door behind us and so we began fondling each other's shirts and whatever else we could feel in the dark...

* * *

LORRAINE'S POV:

We emerged from the cupboard, trying to look inconspicuous and exactly the same as we were before. I still had a good 5 minutes to get to David's house. I felt horrible for lying to Nikki, but to be truthful, I don't love her. I'm not even gay! I really should tell her soon...

I arrived at David's within a time frame I'd call "fashionably late" and used my key on the door. I found him in the lounge with 2 glasses of wine prepared as I sat down next to him. The lounge was very rustic, but very charming at the same time. Wooden floors, a fireplace, yellow walls. Yet at the same time a lovely plasma smart TV was perched above the fire place. David slid his arm around my neck and kissed me, "Hello gorgeous, to bed then?" I followed him up the red carpet stairs into his luxurious black and white bedroom.

NIKKI'S POV:

Where was Lorraine? I was sat in her lounge with my marriage proposal all set out! Wine, chocolate, ring, speech of how much I love her. It's been over an hour! I picked up my nokia and used the speed dial to ring Lorraine. I had to admit, she took a while to pick up,

"Hello?" Lorraine sounded tired.

"Lorraine, it's me, you coming home soon?" I hoped she was on her way

"Uh yeah, the meets been extended by half an hour...so" she said sadly

"Oh, ok then. I'll see you soon. I love you" I muttered.

"I love you too." she said. I thought I'd hung up, and so did she.

What I heard next set my heart on fire, and it burnt to ashes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sozza I havent updated in a while. Mocks, stress, depression, life in general. So basically Im taking all that crap out on this story. So yeah... short chapter because I'm too slow to think of anything to get out of this.**

**review pls 3**

* * *

NIKKI'S POV:

The sex noises. They rung in my ears. Repeatings of Lorraine's gasps and growls. Sounds of sharp spanks from what sounded like a "man". I didn't make Lorraine feel like that and it hurt me. I couldn't handle this anymore. My drink fell onto the floor with a smash as glass sprawled everywhere. A couple of pieces caught my bare feet and made cuts that quickly filled with blood. My oxygen supply felt as if it had cut off and I quickly fell back into the sofa. I broke down into the same million pieces as the glass. The wine had ruined the beautiful white cushioned velvet on which the silver diamond engagement ring lay. The chocolate untouched and the speech forgotten.

How could Lo... Lorraine do this? She said she loved me. She kissed me. Touched me. Loved me? I thought so, obviously not. My mobile flared up with her name again.

"Hel-Hello?" I stammered.

"Niks, whats up?" she breathed cooly

"We need to talk when we get home" I quickly hung up so I could cry it all out and descend into pitch darkness of gloom and depression.

There is no glimmer of fire to show hope out of this.

LORRAINE'S POV:

Nikki couldn't have known. I was sure to clear up after myself. No texts, pictures or anything from David. I smoothly got out of my car and checked my appearance in my side mirror. I looked fine. I stridded towards my front door in effort to get out of the cold and fumbled with my keys to unlock the door. I pushed the door open and walked into a silent Nikki. She was stood in the living room, her stuff packed and an offended look on her face.

"You didn't hang up." she accused.

"Wh-" I began to say

"I heard you two having sex." Nikki spat, "so I've packed up my stuff and I'm gone." I looked down, between the shards of glass and pools of wine I could make out the ring, chocolate and glasses.

"Yes, I was going to ask you to marry me, well what a problem I saved myself from there!" Nikki continued coldly.

"Nik I-" I owned up. But before I could continue Nik began again

"Don't bother. I thought we loved each other. I don't even want to know the gorey details - even if I've heard them. I'm going to a hotel for a few days and try to be professional at work." Nik began to grab her leather jacket and duffle bag and dumped the bag in her 4x4.

"Goodbye Lorraine. You cold, emotionless bitch. Always have since the very first day." Nik began to drive off away from my home. I ran through my house, rummaged through my things. No evidence of Nikki's existence. I inhaled, and exhaled. I sped my breathing. Quickly trying to grab hold of reality. I didn't know who I needed; Nikki or David?


	7. Chapter 7

**Right so I might manage to upload this before half term, and after then I have the MOCKS. Please dont hate me because I wont update for 2-3 weeks. I promise I will make up for it and I love you alls. Emphasis on the might by the way.****Read and review! I love reading reviews and it will motivate me which I need at the moment! :D**

* * *

LORRAINE'S POV:

Monday rolled around, the first day we see each other. I awoke in David's bed with the faint smell of bacon wafting through the house. I ran down the stairs into a clean, modern kitchen to see him eating a bacon sandwich.

For some reason, David's flaws stood out immediately. Crooked nose, oily skin, dandruff intruding his black-grey hair and his dark circles around his grey eyes. Oh and not to mention his hunched back over his sandwich - which he ate with greed.

"Morning" he grumbled with bits of bread spewing out of his mouth. I replied with a look of disgust, which went unnoticed.

"Look I'm just gonna take a shower and go. Ok?" I asked sipping my water which I had just poured into a glass from a cupboard next to the window.

"Sure, whatever." Nikki wouldn't have said that. The 'whatever' carelessly shot an arrow into my heart. Almost as carelessly as his voice and attitude. Nikki usually would have-

No. We're over, my mistake ended us.

I quickly walked upstairs to take a shower, washing my hair with orange flavoured shampoo with matching conditioner. I stumbled out of the shower, dizzy from the heat and steam and walked to the wardrobe. I picked out an outfit Nikki loved. My black dress (it was a reasonable length) with lace arms. I loved it so much and so did Nikki. I did my make up and arranged my curls to fall gracefully down my back. I quickly grabbed my bag and shoved on some red heels and walked out the door to my red ferrari.

MICHAEL'S POV:

Nikki and Lorraine arrived separately today. Lorraine's red ferrari sped in first and twenty minutes after came Nikki's silver 4x4. Both of them looking shaken.

"Y'alright Lorraine?" I could tell she was upset. All she did was nod and walk off into the school, clutching her bag and looking to the floor.

Out of all my years of teaching Lorraine, I could tell when something was wrong.

NIKKI'S POV:

"Sonya, I got your message... where is she?" I put the phone back into my pocket and zipped it up. I really couldn't deal with problems after the weekends' disastrous attempt at a marriage proposal.

Sonya smiled as she was bending down to collect something from her desk and then sat back in her chair and began to type away, "She's there love."

A teenage girl arose into view from the blue fabric chairs. Brown hair with blue highlights twisted into messy plaits which hung at her shoulders, a green zipped up jacket with a leather one over the top, the hood poked out at the back. Her face was porcelain through make up and dark, heavy eye-liner/shadow. Her smile lit up her face, the red lips contrasting against her light skin. Her black-washed jeans were slightly faded and as she stood up, her black converses squeaked.

"It's me..." she smiled in a high pitched voice. Who was she? I raised my eyebrow with a confused look to ask without a voice.

"It's Eve." she finished her smiling diminishing a little bit.

I held my breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so revision is going so badly, and thats great seeing as I have to actually do things. So I might aswell do something productive for you guys in this learning mental block. Read and review! I really should be over Lorikki by now. This chapter and the next is mainly to do with Nikki and Eve although I plan not to cut too far off Lorikki. **

* * *

LORRAINE'S POV:

I really need to talk to Nikki. I need her to take me back, like a fire needs oxygen, like people rely on warmth. I need Nikki and I rely on Nikki. I quickly turned on my heel to the corridor to my left and spotted Nikki standing in her sports gear in a fast paced conversation with Mrs Barry. She looked very disturbed. Eventually, Carol Barry left in a haste always with an angry sneer on her face. Nik looked down, exhausted and walked into the office which was opposite where she was standing. I walked up to the office door to try and catch Nikki but she was pre-occupied by a teenage girl dressed as a runaway rogue with blue highlights in her platted hair. Probably a new student. I knocked on the door as Nikki turned her head. I moved my hand in a beckoning motion, Nikki sighed and reluctantly turned towards the door telling the girl to wait for a moment.

"Yeah?" she breathed as she leaned against the wall.

"Nik, I'm so sorry ple-"

She cut me off, "No, I really have to deal wi-" I cut her off.

"Look. I'm ending it with Dave, it's you I want. Only you. How could I not-" Nik began nodding and looked at the floor.

"Ok, well we'll talk later but I have to deal with the girl in the office ok?" she began to saunter towards the door. I began to walk off to various meetings with boring boardroom blokes all of whom faded into a giant blur.

NIKKI'S POV:

"Eve, d-does your f-father know you're here?" I asked my voice slightly wobbling. My daughter whom I haven't seen in 15 years stood before me in beauty and awe.

"No, he thinks I'm on a school trip" she smiled, her dimples showing on her porcelain skin. "But nan told me about you and I couldn't not look for you." she breathed with a confirmation of her feelings. I nodded a bit too vigorously.

"Oh and I also met someone here, Kacey? Yeah, she didn't seem very nice." she looked up to remember.

"Ok, well if you don't mind, I have to teach today so I'm going to have leave you in the library. If that's ok. I'll visit when I can." Eve nodded.

"Yeah, I like books and reading and... just English really" she smiled enthusiastically

"Oh yeah?" I laughed, "Must have got it from me - I teach English" I grinned along with Eve who followed me to the Library. As soon as we entered she had an eagle eye for a certain book and picked it out as if she had already knew it were there.

"Ok I will visit at lunch and break. If you need me, my classroom is out those doors and round the corner, you'll see me through the window" I pointed to the double doors by the computer suite section. Eve nodded although her attention was held hostage by a book. I smiled and turned towards my classroom

** (-)**

I turned up from my desk as Eve came round from the corridor and knocked at my door. I nodded to her so she could come in. I heard shuffling from the front row, Kacey had gotten up and started to lunge for Eve who backed away to the corridor.

"KACEY BARRY SIT DOWN!" I grabbed hold of Kacey and directed her towards the classroom. She kicked an empty chair, better the chair than Eve.

"Problem?" I asked "Sorry 'bout Kace she's been a bit rough lately" I sighed. This point the bell rang and I leaned back into my class to dismiss them, I shook my head at Kacey.

"No, I was wondering if we could talk during break? Which is now I think. You know, catch up?" Eve wondered.

I was about to smile but realised I'd planned to talk to Lo at lunch. However, this was my daughter. "Sure, let's go to the canteen?" Eve nodded and followed alongside me.

We entered the room as the whole room just stared at us, we knew word had got round. They quickly looked away and changed their conversation topic to something that wasn't us.

We chose a table that was isolated in the corner of the room and sat down opposite each other.

"So" I began "What questions do you have? You must have a million." I chuckled trying to sound light

"I have a few," she smiled back, "First. Did you meet anyone else?"

"Anyone else?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Did you meet anyone else after you left my father."

Yes I did I wanted to say. I wanted to say Lorraine.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK. SPOILER OMFG HUGE SPOILER AND HEARTBREAKING MOMENT: Heather Peace has confirmed a break from her role as Nikki Boston for her music.**

**Now I know our hearts are breaking but remember the work "break". Short one because Im busy at the moment and I felt like I needed this update. Please review :D**

**PS: I dont think Eve's father is named in the program so I just called him Steve**

* * *

NIKKI'S POV:

"Uh we can talk about that in a minute, yeah? " I smiled. I would tell her about Lorraine I decided. I smiled at how open I already decided to be with Eve.

"Sure" she smiled. She must be asking questions. Lorraine walked in with her curls shimmering with her step and smiled at me. I smiled back.

It's easy to forgive her because I love her so much, and also because I'm going to have my own secrets to come out with. I quickly motioned to Eve that I'll be back in a sec and ran towards Lorraine in the canteen.

"Uh Lo, can I have a word?" I asked, keeping my voice as even as possible.

"Sure." she looked at the floor, she was so sorry. We quickly walked to the corridor outside my room. It was empty as the kids were either in the playground, classrooms (not mine) or canteen.

"Look, the new girl, I-." I stuttered. This was as big as Lorraine's affair.

"Nik? Before you go on, am I forgiven? For the-" I broke her off with a kiss. It was a short one. She broke away and breathed with relief.

"Yeah. But I kinda need to say something. When I was younger, I used to be- married." Lorraine nodded along, she knew where this was going. "I had a daughter, before we split off, Eve. She's in the canteen." Lorraine's face was stone, rigid and blank.

"Well there's nothing we can do now. I love you Nik." she kissed me on the cheek and went off. I smiled hoping we were ok again. I ran back to the canteen and resumed my seat with Eve who was halfway into her sandwich.

"So where were we?" I breathed, breathless.

"You met someone after dad?" she asked while swallowing her ham sandwich.

"Uh, yeah. I've met someone - a woman. Called Lorraine. She's good." I said smiling and nodding to the table and then looked up to see her smiling, dimpled face.

"That's good" she giggled. "Dad hasn't met anyone. He used to have a girlfriend called Anne, but she's gone now" she shrugged.

"So you're ok with me being-" I began

"Yeah. Was she the woman you were talking to?"

"Yeah, that was her" I blushed.

"Look," Eve handed me over a piece of folded paper. "I wrote a poem about you."

"Oh" I was speechless, I couldn't read it now. "I'll read it later." I slid the paper into my black trouser pocket and then fiddled with my bright blue blouse. Suddenly, the bell rang and I began to lead Eve to the library. She took out her notepad from her bag and began to draw or write things. Before I set off to teach year 12 English, I scrolled through my phone to Eve's father.

**(-)**

NIKKI'S POV:

He floated across the corridor. The 6ft tall man with tanned skin, short greying hair which went round his face to a chin to form stubble. His piercing blue eyes, the same as Eve's, searched across my class and then settled on my own. The year 12s were all leaving and I quickly dodged out the door with them.

"Where is she?" he asked in his northern accent while he was shoving his green parka jacket over his blue sweatshirt. His jeans were slightly too big for him, covering his black leather boots.

"She's in the library" I gestured towards the corridor that turned right towards the library. We began walking in silence. Steve pushed the doors open with his inky blue tattooed arms. The library was empty apart from Eve who looked up in shock.

"Eve, time to go home!" he growled.

"Dad, no I want to stay with mum!" Eve reasoned as she put the book away. "You tried to keep us apart, and now we've met, you're trying to split us up!"

"Eve, hold on. I didn't get pushed away from you by your father. I left" I bit my tongue. My voice faltered at the word _left. _"I'm so sorry Eve." I was breathless saying her name this time. Eve looked up at me, her eyes screamed betrayed! "I said I'd have you and your father'd raise you. I want to get an _abortion"_ I bit my lip at the end of the sentence. "I'm so sorry Eve" she began to cry, her smudged mascara dripping into her tears. "However," I sat on a chair, placed my hands on her shoulders to make her listen. "That doesn't mean I don't love you any less." Eve nodded and then hugged me.

"I guess I'm going home with dad aren't I?" she mumbled as she wiped her eyes. I nodded.

"He's done an _amazing _job of raising you love." I said. I pulled away from the hug and walked with her and Steve out to Steve's blue van in the front car park.

"If you need any help choosing a uni or with school with anything really. Gimme a call?" I handed her a yellow post-it note with my number scrawled with my name and address. Eve smiled, nodded, hugged me one last time then clambered into Steve's vehicle. I waved them off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty so this has now reached the same length as my first Lorikki fanfic "This Love" and I'm really getting stuck on storylines for this. I have 1 but it wont come in for a whiiiile! So please read, review (good or bad) and maybe suggest a storyline youd like to see!**

**I love how at the beginning of half term (which I meant to use for revision) I say no updates and this is like the 3rd update. I wont do well in life! :D**

* * *

NIKKI'S POV:

The sun's warmth burned my skin so I went back into school to collect my things. It was 3:30 and the students had gone home while the teachers were finishing up. I quickly grabbed my black bag and realised I had to collect some forms from the Barrys. I slid into my cool, silver 4x4 and drove the full 30 minutes drive to the Barrys. Carol took her stance in the front garden in her full black and leather attire.

"Mrs Barry" I greeted as I climbed out the car. "The forms ready?" I asked. Kacey obviously heard and quickly ran out to join her mother's side.

"Are you sure this is what you want pet?" Carol wound her arm round Kacey's shoulder and looked down at her. Kacey nodded enthusiastically as her mother signed the papers. I'd never seen Kacey so happy since Tom's death. I smiled as Carol handed the forms over.

"I'll get these sent off." I gestured towards the papers. "Enjoy your evening." I smiled as I climbed into my car. Something crackled between my bottom and the chair. I felt around for what it could be and found the crumpled paper on which Eve wrote her poem. I fumbled around the paper so I could read my daughter's words:

_It is a cliche,_

_To write a poem about your mother,_

_But how could I not?_

_When you're all I ever think about?_

Tears began to form in my eyes, threatening to overflow and wash away my Eve's poem. I couldn't read on. The tears began to cascade down my cheeks and intrude onto Eve's paper. I quickly put the paper away and tried to control my breathing. What sort of woman would leave her own _baby?!_ When she was born there was no special moment all parents talk about. Eve never felt like she was mine! I wish I had that moment, I wish I could have raised Eve with her father. Eve you're all I ever think about now! I couldn't breathe, I thought I'd choke on my own tears. I grasped the wheel for support when my phone screen illuminated with Lorraine's name and number. I quickly wiped my eyes and nose to answer her.

"Lo?"

"Nikki, you alright. You're not home and I can tell you've been crying." she sounded sympathetic. I wanted to just go home and cuddle Lorraine, preferably with Eve. But Eve's gone now.

"I'm on my way home." I sniffled. "I just want a quiet night in tonight love"

"I've got the wine and I'm on the sofa waiting. I love you Nikki." Lorraine waiting for me!? We were going to be ok! That lifted my mood a little.

"I love you Lorraine" I set the phone down and drove all the way home, keeping myself together until I reached Lorraine's waiting arms in her lounge.

"She's gone Lorraine!" I cried. "Her father picked her up! I thought I'd never love her as my daughter but I do now!" I cried even harder. All Lorraine could do was kiss my cheek to wipe away tears as her hands held me and my heavy heart together on her cool white leather sofa with the fluffy pillows. The sunset luminescence creeping in from the netted curtains as my sources of comfort. I expected my heartbreak would be from Lorraine, I'm actually heart-broken from Eve. She's all I ever think about.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for lack of updates, exams are here for the next month! Read + review please 3**

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER:**

NIKKI'S POV:

As we were hanging the Christmas decorations around the school on a cold December morning, Lorraine hugged me from behind as I leaned up to hand a bauble on the giant, green Christmas tree that stood before me. Now completely covered in red and gold baubles accompanied with an angel on top of the tree. The leaves were tipped with sparkly, silver and synthetic snow. I stepped down from the step I had used to reach one of the higher branches and hugged Lorraine. Her blond curls cascading out of her biege knit hat and her hands, which were kept warm with matching gloves, slid round my neck. Her face burrowed in the crook of my neck as she gave one little kiss there and then leaned to peck my lips with her's lightly glossed. Lorraine pulled away, her matte beige trench coat accompanied with her black heels left her gorgeous little black dress a mystery to the others. A very attractive mystery indeed.

"This is why you had to come in early?" she gestured to the tree. "Well it's looking fabulous Nik." she smiled as she admired the tree that towered above her petite frame.

"Yeah. Thanks Lo." I smiled, I had no trouble smiling now. I knew Eve had forgiven me and we regularly contacted each other. Eve was still in college for another year and a half so she didn't need my help for her education just yet. Although the other day I sent down her present which was a pair of black skinny jeans with a navy blue jumper with a card:

_Dear Eve,_

_I hope you have a Merry Christmas and I hope to see you very soon. I've read your poem and it touched me deeply. I really think you should pursue writing. Do keep in touch. I love you._

_Lots of love, mum x_

I didn't really know what else to put. However, I think Eve is the kind who admires the small things.

"Well, I better get on Nik." She took off her coat revealing her black velvet skater dress with long sleeves. She leaned into my ear. "I'll see you later yeah? Just think, this is our first Christmas together" Lorraine walked of smiling a smile that matched mine. I sighed as I reminded myself I had to get back to my stuff, which was still in my car, on the other side of the car park. I wrapped up in my black coat over my red jumper with black trousers and boots and jogged to my car hoping to quickly escape the cold. Grabbed the plastic box containing books with various Christmas activities, it was the last day of Christmas before the holidays. The plastic box had matched my cars' temperature - bloody freezing. I quickly locked up my car and ran to my classroom hoping to drop the box quickly rather than in the middle of the hallway where the kids would laugh and jeer if I did. I quickly laid out all the books as the bell rang and all the kids filtered through the now open doors which released a cold atmosphere accompanied with kids covered in snow and red faces.

"Alright you lot calm down" I smiled "I know snow is fun but it's learning time now!" at this point Rhiannon gave a sarcastic sigh and flopped onto her table as Kacey smiled at her sarcasm. Kacey then looked up at me with her grin held her contact.

"Ok today were going to have a project! A _group_ project!" The kids already started giving the look that resembled a pedophile to their friends signalling groups being made. "Ok get into your groups!" the kids began to move immediately. It always fascinated me the attractions between children. Once everyone was settled I began again, "The project involves Drama and English which you will perform later!" some of the students were pleased at this prospect, others took a dislike.

"We already have Drama here miss! Take a look around the place; a lezza, an alchy for a head and a Mandarin teacher who can't speak it! And that aint half a'it either!" Barry chuckled.

"Barry." I spun round to face him, "we also have a boy who likes to take magic mushrooms, get excluded on a temporary but long term basis and has a friend who's in prison for raping his sister - I think that's Drama too." I smiled.

"Oi! That aint fair bringing that in." Barry accused as he stood up.

"And what you said first was homophobia, and rude. Now sit down Barry!" Barry obeyed and looked at the floor clearly pissed off. I was fine with that.

"Ok, so I'm just going to say theme is Christmas! Try to be original and don't just do the boring nativity play - it's very 4 year oldish. Begin!" Chatter filled the room immediately which droned on to kids acting and even rapping! It was going to be a fun afternoon. I sat back with my mug of tea and began to mark the work.

LORRAINE'S POV:

"Fancy goin' for a drink later Lorraine?" Michael asked in his thick Scottish accent as we packed up our bags after a meeting with the board of governors. His office now smelt strongly of coffee.

"I can't Nik and I are having a night in." Michael nodded and smiled.

"Well alright then, if I don't see you around, have a good Christmas" I replied giving him the same wishes as we exchanged pecks on the cheek before I left. The bell rang for break, and I hoped Nik would be in the staff room. I walked to the staff room and opened the door. On the sofas sat Audrey, Christine and Tom along with other people I didn't know engaged in a conversation about Christmas shopping. No Nikki. The gym? I understand she helps Kacey with her boxing most breaks now so I walked around several corridors to get to the gym hall and there she was, sweating in her gym clothes while Kacey took swings at 2 pads Nikki wore on her hands, encouraging her to use strength and power. Nikki looked through the window and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked on.

NIKKI'S POV:

"Alright Kacey, I think it's time to hit the showers." I breathed. Kacey shook her head.  
"Really?" she asked disappointed. "Thanks for helping me miss." Kacey surprised me with a hug. "It's a shame not everyone's like you." and then ran off towards the showers. I ignored the hug and just carried on towards my changing room with a shower. As I stripped, climbed into the cold tile shower and released the steaming hot water, I immersed myself so much in the heated water that I hadn't heard the changing room door open.


	12. Chapter 12

**OK I feel horrible for leaving things at a cliffhanger. I was immediately unsure of whether to put Lorraine in the shower-room or Kacey in the shower-room. I've been getting several inboxes saying Kacey and others saying Lorraine. Personally, I'm not a fan of Kacey/Nikki. Idk, read and review :D**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

* * *

KACEY'S POV:

I was barefoot, only dressed in my white unbuttoned school blouse and my grey trousers. My feet padded along the light grey tiled floor, it was cold with the old water that had escaped Miss Boston's shower. Through the white curtain, I could see her silhouette cleaning herself, her brown hair slicked back while the steam floated off her and out of the shower, through the window where it would mix with the cold air. Miss Boston's shower was the middle shower in a block of 3. I grabbed one of the chairs from the corner of the room, they were as cold as the cold outside. I took the chair into the left shower, that was the one that was completely dry. And stood on the chair to peer over into Miss Boston's shower.

She looked so amazing covered in water and steam and bubbles. How I so wanted to join her, but then the bell rang and I quickly slipped out of the changing room and ran to Science with Miss Spark. I would forever remember Miss Boston in the shower.

NIKKI'S POV:

There are never enough free periods. I decided I would spend another 2 minutes in the shower to relax in the hot water that streamed down my body, then go and mark the latest English essays. This time I heard the door open and the clamber of heels that were thrown off and landed with a thud along with the rest of her clothes. The shower curtain pulled back as I covered myself to cover my body. Lorraine stood there with a smile on her face. Her naked body quickly climbed in with mine as I pushed her against the shower wall as the hot water drowned our bodies as I drowned her body with kisses. Our tongues battling each others. Lorraine untangled her hands from me and began kissing down my neck, onto my stomach and further down.

If anyone had stood outside, all they would of heard are my moans that escaped my mouth as I tried to stifle them and Lorraine's who didn't moan but gave short, quick gasps as we melted together in the shower. Maybe I'll spend more than 2 minutes.

"I love you Lorraine" I brushed a wet curl out of her face.

"I love you too Nik" she ran her hands through my hair as she gave one more kiss then left the shower with a smirk.


End file.
